The Heat of Desire
by iloveromance
Summary: Unable to rid herself of the guilt she feels after spending a passionate hot summer night with Niles, Daphne must find a way to mend their relationship. But even more difficult is trying to keep her growing desire for him at bay. Sequel to "The Greatest Mistake" by Baroness Blixen; Extremely AU version/continuation of "Daphne Hates Sherry"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my 150th story, and I'd like to thank Baroness Blixen for writing the wonderful story "The Greatest Mistake" and giving me her blessing to write this continuation. I'm honored to 'follow' such an amazing writer! I sincerely appreciate the support and encouragement!  
**_

_** Also a huge thank you to Kristen for her endless support as I worked to get this story written. Had it not been for her wonderful writing and her story; A Night With Daphne, I would never have dreamed that I would ever get to this point. *hugs*  
**_

* * *

_It was dreadfully hot; almost unbearable, were it not for the oscillating fan that hummed quietly in the large master bedroom. However, the breeze did little to cool her sweltering body._

_His gentle hands, soothed her heated skin as they explored and caressed her with a sense of tenderness and urgency. Their lips met in a fiery embrace and instantly she was swept up in the moment; the one where nothing else mattered but the passion and burning desire she felt for this man. _

_And she knew that the heat was not to blame. _

_She wanted him, so badly... and there was no denying that he wanted her. _

_She could feel it every time he touched her. No man had ever made her feel this way before; so loved, so desired,so beautiful. _

_It all seemed so strange, being in his arms like this. Strange and wonderful. _

_Suddenly he was kissing her again; his demanding lips soft and warm on hers; and she could feel herself trembling beneath his touch. _

"_I love you, Daphne..." He breathed into her hair as he inhaled the scent of her lavender and rosemary shampoo. _

_The mere sound of her name ignited a new passion from deep within her and she kissed him with a hunger that she had no idea existed. _

___But it wasn't supposed to be this way. They were friends; she and Dr. Crane... "Niles", as he'd asked her to call him.  
_

_This was wrong... so wrong... _

_And yet it felt so right. _

_Sighing contentedly she rolled over, wanting so desperately to kiss him once more._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, dismayed to find that she was alone.

She'd fallen asleep reading her romance novel again,right in the middle of the afternoon.

It was a common occurrence, one that often led to dreams like this one.A fantasy that she knew would never come true.

But now reality had found its way into her dreams.

His handsome face came into view and suddenly she longed to touch him; to feel his skin next to hers.

To relive that night of passion just once more.

The guilt that followed was unbearable; consuming her like a tidal wave. And suddenly she could no longer hide the tears that so seldom came, but now were surfacing more frequently since that fateful night.

She thought she'd gotten past this; the guilt she felt over what they had done. So why was she unable to stop thinking about him?

A glance at the clock told her that she was still hours away from her first official date with Dr. Crane... Niles, and she couldn't help but feel some anxiety when she remembered his words...

_"I will take you out on a date every night for the rest of my life."_

It was so like him to want to treat her with respect; to show her that he was capable of making a woman feel like a goddess.

But she knew that she hardly deserved it. Not after what she had done.

After all, just days before they had been friends; best friends... Two people who shared heartfelt conversation, laughs and even some tears.

Now everything had changed. And even though they had agreed to start over she feared that their relationship would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne rose from her bed and walked into the living room where she found Martin sitting in his beloved chair engrossed in some ridiculous movie.

Frasier, meanwhile, sat on the sofa absorbed in a book.

As quietly as possible she moved past them en route to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. But no sooner had she stepped onto the kitchen floor, she heard her name.

"Daphne-."

She turned, giving a small groan, as Frasier moved toward her. She wasn't in the mood for him right now. He was sure to bring up what happened with Niles and the fact that Frasier even knew what they had done was humiliating enough.

That one incident had changed not only her relationship with Niles but with her boss as well.

Her shame increased, and she could only imagine what he must think of her. Had he told Martin?

Daringly, she moved her glance toward the man whom she sometimes thought of as a father figure, but he only smiled and nodded in greeting before returning his attention to the television set.

Perhaps he did know what she and Niles had done but he chose to remain silent about it. But she had no doubt that he was ashamed of her as well.

He was probably even regretting his decision to hire her. For if he hadn't... None of this would have ever happened.

"Listen, Daphne-."

She blinked in surprise, forgetting that Frasier was standing directly in front of her.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He was silent, staring at her for the longest time and a horrible thought came to mind. He was going to fire her, right here in his living room, just steps away from where he'd hired her.

She swallowed hard, fighting the tears that rose in her throat. She'd often imagined this possibility; that one day she'd do something to cause him such anger that he'd have no choice but to fire her. They certainly had a long list of things that they didn't see eye to eye on, but she certainly never dreamed that she'd do something this terrible.

This wasn't something simple like breaking one of his precious artifacts or spilling a bottle of his beloved wine.

She'd shared a night of passion with his younger brother.

No, that was wrong. It wasn't passion. It was a _mistake_.

"... Am I making myself clear, Daphne?"

Again she looked up in surprise.

"What?"

Frasier rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Dear God, Daphne haven't you heard a word I've been saying? You're worse than Dad! I swear sometimes I think Eddie is the only one around here who listens to me! I guess his staring at me is just his way of letting me know that he's interested in what I have to say!"

"Then you'd be guessing wrong." Martin replied with a smile, never taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

Normally Daphne would have responded with a sarcastic comment of her own, but she was much too upset.

How could she possibly leave the place she'd come to call home?

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." She whispered, lowering her head in shame as though she were a child who'd been scolded.

He sighed deeply.

"It's all right, Daphne. I suppose daydreaming is a way of coping with life's little problems."

She gasped in disbelief, and then forced herself to respond.

"Wh-what were you going to say... before?"

"Well I was merely saying that we're out of my proprietary blend. The Emerald Isle. Perhaps you could go down to Café Nervosa and pick up a few bags?"

"Y-you mean, _now_?"

Frasier sighed, making no secret of his annoyance.

"Well I certainly don't mean after they close! But if you just stand there like that, they _will_ close! And I need my coffee in the morning! Otherwise I'm a very unpleasant person to be around!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "You got that right!"

A wave of unimaginable relief flooded over her.

"You mean you aren't going to-."

"I'm not going to _what_, Daphne?"

"Never mind. I just-."

"Well hurry up, Daphne! I don't like to be kept waiting for my coffee! Oh and give my love to the staff down at Nervosa will you?"

Overwhelmed, she hugged Fraser so tightly that he gasped in surprise.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

His arms slowly encircled her and then quickly dropped to his side.

"You're welcome, Daphne."

Ignoring Frasier and Martin's confused looks, Daphne grabbed her purse and hurried out of the condo, completely unaware of the heat that greeted her outside.

But she didn't care about that. Heat wave or not, Dr. Crane and his father needed her and right now that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time she reached the corner of Pike and Third streets, Daphne was completely exhausted. The heat had increased dramatically and she could feel a wave of dizziness begin to set in.

She knew she should have taken her pills before she left home, and Frasier would be livid if he knew that she was taking such a risk by not stopping to rest in a shady spot. But all she cared about at the moment was getting in and out of Café Nervosa as fast as possible.

However, once she reached the door, she stopped in her tracks.

Her first thought was to turn around and leave but if she returned home without Frasier's special coffee, he'd fire her for sure.

As discreetly as possible she peered into the window, feeling a touch of irritation when Roz waved at her.

Her so-called friend was the last person that Daphne wanted to see right now. But there was nothing she could do about it.

She walked into the café and headed straight for the counter where she bought six bags of Frasier's special coffee; much more than he'd requested. That should keep him happy for a while anyway.

In record time she'd drained two glasses of water, and she was seconds from rushing out the door when suddenly-

"Daphne! Over here!"

Daphne cringed when she heard her name and she reluctantly went to join Roz at the table by the window.

As usual, Roz immediately launched into an incredibly boring story about her latest fling; a guy that she was sure was her soul mate but whom Daphne knew would be history by tomorrow.

She used to listen intently to Roz's stories, even sympathizing with her friend's inability to find a steady boyfriend. God knows that Daphne's luck with men wasn't much better.

But now she looked at her friend with annoyance. Because all Daphne could think about was how Roz betrayed her.

Just days before, she'd gone over to Roz's apartment completely distraught and in need of someone to confide in.

But as she'd suspected, Roz showed little to no sympathy over Daphne's anguish about what she'd done.

To Roz, sleeping with men was a hobby. A hobby that if she worked at it hard enough, she was bound to become an expert!

Oh, she knew it was wrong to think so bitterly about her friend, but Roz had betrayed her. How could she have told Frasier what Daphne and Niles had done?

The mere thought that she'd used Niles was humiliating enough but to think that Roz thought so little of her caused her anger to resurface.

As Roz went on and on about her new man (who was becoming duller and duller by the minute), Daphne wanted to lash out at her. To scream at her for being so insensitive with information that she'd told her in confidence.

But her anger disappeared when she saw Niles walk through the door.

And once more her world was turned upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

Roz laughed hysterically, a sound that had long since become exasperating.

"Can you even believe that? Who knew I'd find a guy with a sense of humor who-."

There was an awkward silence as Daphne continued to stare at Niles and her thoughts no longer on Roz's newest man, but of her friend.

"Daphne!"

Startled back into the present, Daphne returned her attention to Roz.

"What?"

"Oh, so you _are _alive!"

Taken aback by Roz's sarcasm, Daphne's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well for starters, you've barely said two words to me since you sat down! Would you mind telling me what's so fascinating about that table over there? I mean, I can understand if there was a hot guy who was undressing you with his eyes, but in case you haven't noticed, the table is empty!"

At the mention of the word "undressing" Daphne shuddered. Leave it to Roz to say something so insensitive. And she had no doubt that the word was intended.

When she glanced back at the table, she noticed that it was occupied. A lump formed in her throat and she rose from her chair.

"Daphne-."

"I-I should leave."

"Daphne, wait!"

She sighed deeply. "What do you want, Roz?"

"Look, I'm not stupid! I know why you're ignoring me! And he's sitting right over there."

Daphne looked over a moment too soon. For at that instant her eyes locked with Niles'. She tried to avoid his glance but he gave her a shy, heartwarming smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Roz said angrily. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about!"

And then he was walking toward her.

Her heart raced and her head began to spin. As she looked into his beautiful eyes, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

In his designer suit and navy tie, he no longer appeared stuffy; the way she'd thought of him from time to time.

Instantly memories of their union came back, shaming her once more and she found herself thinking of him in a way that she had no right to.

Now he was just inches from her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Hello, Daphne."

Her cheeks colored fiercely at the sound of his voice.

"Hello Dr Cr-Niles."

No other words were spoken as he moved even closer to her and kissed her cheek. The touch of his lips on her skin made her flinch and when her eyes met his she could tell that he was hurt by her reaction.

But he didn't draw back.

Instead he held her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. Being in his arms like this provoked so many memories.

"I missed you." Niles whispered into her hair.

She looked at him in astonishment.

"You missed me? But you just saw me a few hours ago."

"Well that's true, but I mean... I miss holding you like this."

"Niles..."

Her nose caught a whiff of his musky cologne which sent her senses reeling once more. It would be so easy to run her fingers through his silky blonde hair; to feel his soft lips caressing hers and then-

She pulled away from him more abruptly than she intended, the shameful tears rising dangerously to the surface.

"Daphne?"

Her eyes darted away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice the hurt.

But his fingertips touched her chin, gently turning her toward him.

"Daphne is something wrong? Did Roz do something to upset you?"

"No..."

She said the word so soft that it came out in a whisper.

When Niles smiled in return and hugged her again, it was almost more than she could bear.

"I can't bear to think of you hurting, Daphne."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she leaned her face against his chest. Her eyes closed and she began to allow herself to relax.

No... This was wrong.

Quickly she raised her head and pulled away, afraid to get close to him, but wanting so desperately to be as close to him as humanly possible.

"I-I need to get these beans home to your brother." Daphne said, trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes. "Y-you know how he is when he doesn't have his coffee."

"Let me pay my check and I'll go with you."

"NO!" Daphne yelled, causing stares from nearby patrons. But none of those stares was more concerned than Niles'.

"Daphne-."

Horrified by her outburst, she swallowed hard. And when she was able to speak, her voice trembled.

"I-I'm sorry. I really should go. I'd hate for your brother to fire me."

"_Fire_ you? But he can't-."

"Goodbye Niles."

"Daphne, what about our date tonight?"

She sighed deeply and brushed the tears from her face before turning to face him with a forced smile.

"Right... How could I have forgotten?"

He reached out to caress her cheek but she flinched from his touch and she prayed once more that he hadn't noticed her horrible reaction.

He was so close to her now that she could feel his breath on her cheek; and it was enough to send her emotions spinning out of control.

"I have something very special planned for tonight." He whispered into her ear.

She returned his smile. "I-I can hardly wait. I'm sure it will be wonderful."

Daringly she kissed his cheek, fighting the dangerous urge to kiss his chin... his neck... his mouth.

And then no longer able look at him, she hurried out of the café where seconds later her hidden tears unleashed like a Seattle rainstorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside, Daphne paused at the window and peered into the café, hoping to seem inconspicuous. As she looked through the glass she could see Niles and Roz deep in conversation and she could only assume that Niles was asking Roz if she knew what was going on.

Silently Daphne prayed that Roz wouldn't tell him.

The thought of what Roz would say made Daphne shudder.

Knowing Roz, she'd tell Niles that she knew the whole sordid story about how they'd spent a hot summer night engaged it the heat of passion.

And she was sure that Roz would smile and tell him about how Daphne had told him every intimate detail (because, of course, Roz would surely want to know), followed by an endless stream of gushing over how proud she was of her friend.

For Daphne Moon had finally, finally ventured into Roz's world of one night stands and meaningless sex.

The mere idea brought yet another rush of anger and fear that Roz would say these very words, along with a comment about how desperate Daphne must have been to choose Dr. Niles Crane and not a "real man".

The more Daphne prayed that Roz wouldn't say such things, the more she was sure it would happen.

And she could only imagine what hearing those horrible words would do to Niles.

He'd been hurt enough... more than enough.

And once more her heart began to ache.

Without warning the memory of Frasier and Roz's initial reactions came back to her.

_"Did he force himself on you?"_

She cringed at the bitter question and silently she answered.

"_NO! Why does everyone think that? It wasn't forced! It was gentle and loving... I've never felt so safe in me life... or so... wanted."_

It was only when Daphne noticed the stares of the patrons coming in and out of the café that she realized she'd yelled the words for all to hear.

She tried to tell herself that what she'd said meant nothing to these strangers. It was none of their business anyway.

But then she caught a glimpse of Niles in the doorway and their eyes locked.

Shame and embarrassment filled her once more followed by an overwhelming yearning to go to him...to ask his forgiveness. To beg him to hold her the way he'd held her just moments before.

She felt so safe in his arms. So loved.

But as she stared at him, she realized that the words she'd blurted out may not have meant anything to those strangers. To Niles, however, she was sure they mattered... a lot.

And once more, memories of that night consumed her, causing her to turn and run like a frightened child, painfully aware of Niles calling her name.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne unlocked the door to the condo and walked inside, almost collapsing in relief when she found it empty.

As quickly as possible she went to the kitchen and carefully placed Frasier's coffee on the counter before making a beeline for her bedroom.

Safe in her own private haven, she stared at her surroundings. The romance novel she'd been reading earlier lay on the bed; the worn, tented cover beckoning her to lose herself in the story once more.

She could feel her hand trembling as she picked it up and glanced at the last passage she'd read in an attempt to recall the details of the torrid affair between the hero and the heroine.

But the words only served as a painful reminder of what she had done.

Her head began to ache and she longed to lie down and rest. But one look at her watch made her anxiety increase. For in less than an hour, Niles would be arriving for their date... the date that she had initiated. The thought of seeing his handsome face again both pained and excited her.

Minutes later she had stepped into the shower, allowing the warm, soapy water to cleanse and soothe her body. But it did little to ease her mind. And as she wrapped herself in a plush towel, she was engulfed in memories once more.

He'd gone to such great care to make sure that she was comfortable that night; even offering to fetch extra pillows and blankets from the hall linen closet. He was always thinking of her.

So how could Roz and Frasier possibly think that what she and Niles had done was meaningless? It was beautiful and passionate... even more so now that she knew...

But if only she had known how he felt she wouldn't have initiated...

She forced the thought from her mind. It was best to just concentrate on what they had agreed on; starting over.

For the first time since she could remember she actually laughed. This would in fact be their first date.

_"I have something very special planned for tonight."_ He'd said.

She inhaled deeply and let it out; her senses reeling over those words. They were so simple and sweet but yet held so many meanings.

She certainly didn't deserve any special treatment. After all she wasn't famous or sophisticated and she was about as far from his type of woman as she could possibly be.

And yet he'd stood before her and told her that he'd been in love with her. There was no way she could just forget that.

The heat may have been to blame for their sudden, uncontrollable urges for one another but at least he had a legitimate reason.

Love.

And what was hers? Sherry.

A ridiculous fight with a horrible woman who would probably cheer at the news of what Daphne and Niles had done. Daphne had finally let someone walk all over her. It was a scenario that she swore would never happen. She was strong and didn't let anyone treat her that way.

Until now.

Forcing her tears away, she hurried to find the perfect outfit in her closet. For this was a night of new beginnings.

And she wanted nothing more than to make it perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

She stared at the vast array of clothing until it blurred into a rainbow of colors before her eyes.

She had no idea what Niles had in store for her but no matter how many times she sorted through her dresses, skirts and blouses, nothing seemed appropriate. How could she possibly choose an outfit that would be presentable?

She'd never been to the opera or the ballet and the men she dated always seemed to prefer hamburgers to filet mignon.

She was on the third round of searching her closet when the doorbell rang. A sudden wave of uneasiness came over her but then quickly disappeared.

When the doorbell rang a second time, she waited for Mr. Crane or Dr. Crane to answer it. Didn't they realize she was getting ready for a date? But then she remembered that both men were out on dates of their own.

A glance in the mirror confirmed just how horrible she looked, and Niles was sure to be appalled. But she couldn't just leave the poor man out in the hallway. He was her friend and he deserved so much more than she could ever give him. The least she could do was let him in. After all, they did have a date.

Cringing at her frightful appearance, she cinched the belt on her terry cloth robe that was adorned with colorful teacups and stepped into the hallway. Her heart raced as she crossed the living room and stood in the foyer, her hand trembling as she reached for the door knob.

She'd think of something as to why she was dressed so inappropriately, but first things first... With as much force as she could, she thrust the door open, her heart melting at the sight of him.

"Hello, Da-."

His smile disappeared and he stopped short at the sight of her, obviously disgusted that she cared so little for him that she didn't even bother to dress properly, or get dressed at all for that matter.

Once more she'd managed to hurt him, and the thought stung her heart. The way he checked his watch indicated just how nervous he was.

"Well... It seems that I'm a bit early, but I could have sworn that I said-."

She forced a smile as she took his hand and led him inside.

"Actually, you're right on time, Dr. Crane. I just... couldn't find anything suitable to wear."

Despite the sympathetic look on his face, the words poured out of her so quickly, she was barely aware that she'd spoken them.

" Is-isn't that silly?" She continued with a nervous laugh. "I looked through me closet I don't know how many times and all I could find were a bunch of silly outfits that are bound to make me look positively dreadful!"

To her surprise, he didn't seem disgusted with her at all. Instead he squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Nonsense, Daphne. You always look beautiful no matter what you wear."

She blushed deeply as she fought back tears, for she wasn't worthy of such praise.

"Thank you, but I'm so ashamed, Dr. Crane. You've gone to all this trouble and if you don't mind my sayin' you look very handsome, and how do I repay you? By not even showing you the courtesy of bein' ready on time! I-."

His fingers went to her lips in an attempt to silence her.

But the touch of his soft skin on her mouth sent her heart racing like a freight train... and her emotions raging at an uncontrollable rate.

She stared at his mouth, suddenly desperate to know what it would be like to kiss him again. Not a sweet, friendly kiss like the few that they had shared before that fateful encounter in his apartment. But a hot, passionate kiss that left little to the imagination.

The thought both thrilled and pained her. Quickly she looked away, afraid to meet his gaze. But she felt his hand on her back, prompting her to turn around.

"Daphne, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're an absolute angel. I've never met anyone more kind or considerate... or more beautiful."

Her trembling hand stroked his soft cheek, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"You're so sweet. I know I've ruined your plans but I promise I'll rush into me room and be ready in no time. Can I fix you a drink or some tea?"

He gave her a heart-melting smile.

"Take your time. I'll make a sherry and just relax on the sofa. Perhaps I'll even indulge myself in listening to one of Frasier's classical music CD's. Where is Frasier anyway? And Dad?"

She breathed a small sigh of relief that the conversation had taken a turn toward family matters instead of the matter at hand.

"Oh, well they both had dates if you can believe that. Imagine, the three of us havin' dates on the same-."

His smile turned to a look of compassion and he touched her forearm. "Daphne, is everything all right? Because if you don't want to do this-."

"No!" She said a little too forcefully. "I-I mean... I do. I just... I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable, okay? I'm so sorry for ruining your evening."

As she turned to go to her room she heard him sigh deeply.

"Daphne, please don't apologize. You didn't ruin any-."

But she didn't turn around. For if she did, she feared she may start to cry and never stop.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daphne..."

Ignoring Niles muffled voice outside of her bedroom door, Daphne sat on her bed clutching a plush teddy bear against her chest. It was a Christmas gift from Niles. And as she stroked the bear's soft fur, a wave of memories washed over her.

_He'd given her the teddy bear several years ago and despite the way his father and brother had mocked him for picking out such a "childish" gift, Niles didn't seem to mind. _

_Afraid that he'd insulted her, he apologized profusely while helping her in the kitchen that Christmas night.  
_

_"Daphne, if I've offended you in any way, just say the word and I'll exchange it for something more suitable."  
_

_She took his hand. "You'll do no such thing. After all of the impractical gifts your father and brother bought me... Oh, don't get me wrong, I love your father and brother very much, but your gift was so sweet and thoughtful."  
_

_When she kissed his cheek, he blushed deeply; a sight that made her smile. _

"_Well I'm glad Daphne, but I feel that I must explain why I chose such an unusual gift. You see, I had no intention of getting you something like this, but when I saw it in the store, I immediately thought of you and-."  
_

_The admission surprised her. _

"_You did?"  
_

_"Yes. A-actually I was thinking about that night when we were talking about fears. And you said that sometimes you feel alone at night."_

_She could hardly believe what she was hearing. She'd only mentioned it in passing one afternoon when he'd come over to Frasier's, frustrated that he wasn't able to help a patient who'd been experiencing a fear of loneliness. _

_And the fact that he remembered touched her deeply. _

"_I did say that I get lonely sometimes, didn't I?" _

"_Yes, and I just thought that since I can't be here all the time to keep you company-should you need it or want it-you should have someone-um, something to s-sleep with...a... at night." _

_His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and he could barely make eye contact. When he suddenly seemed like he would faint, she handed him a glass of ice water which he consumed in practically no time at all.  
_

_"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?" _

"_Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Daphne." He said, stumbling to situate himself on the bar stool as he consumed a second glass of ice water. _

"_So, do you really like your gift? Because if you don't-."  
_

_Daphne smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I love it and I'll cherish it always, Dr. Crane. It's the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me."  
_

_She could feel his unsteady breath against her neck and she held him even closer. It didn't take a PhD to know that he was hurting. _

_Apparently it had slipped Mrs. Crane's mind that Christmas was meant to be spent with her husband and not with her newest fling on the coast of France. _

_And on top of that the wretched woman didn't even bother to leave Niles a gift. The insensitive gesture caused Daphne to question her own choice of gifts for her best friend. _

_Although he loved the exquisite glass wine decanter she'd bought with her entire paycheck (very much if the warm embrace he'd given her after opening it was any indication), the gift suddenly felt inadequate. _

_For he deserved so much more. _


	9. Chapter 9

The knock on her door caused her to jump in surprise and with her heart racing, she opened it just a crack to find Niles staring at her with concern.

"Are you all right, Daphne?"

She glanced at her watch, alarmed when she realized how long she'd been standing in her room, alone with her thoughts.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Niles. I guess I was just...How rude of me to keep you waiting like this. I'll be right out."

"No rush. I was just worried about you."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "You're so sweet. I promise I'll hurry. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

When he was gone, she ran to her closet choosing one of her best dresses; a short sleeved one in a heavenly shade of light blue adorned with purple flowers. She had no idea what Niles had in store for her but she was sure that the dress would be right for any occasion.

Finally feeling presentable, she stepped into the hallway. The sight of Niles sitting on the sofa thumbing through a magazine made her smile and for the first time she found herself looking foreword to their date.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living room.

"I'm ready. Do I look okay?"

His gaze transfixed, he froze at the sight of her. He looked as though he was about to speak, but no words came. Instead he rose from the sofa and walked toward her, never taking his eyes off her.

"Is-is something wrong?"

"No.." He whispered. "Daphne, you look..."

"Yes?"

He swallowed hard, furthering her confusion.

"You're so beautiful that I can hardly believe you're real. It's as though I'm looking at an angel."

His sweet compliment warmed her. Words she certainly didn't deserve. But before she could even attempt a reply, his mouth was on hers.

And the bittersweet memories of their night of passion resurfaced once more.


	10. Chapter 10

The sweet kisses seemed to go on forever. Caressing, demanding, and she sighed as she began to give in to her desires.

"Niles..."

She arched her head back, allowing him to trail kisses down her neck before reclaiming her lips once more.

The kisses grew deeper and deeper until suddenly...

She drew back more abruptly than she meant to as the guilt consumed her yet again.

"Oh God..."

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

Her hand trembled over her mouth and she willed her tears away.

"Did I do something to hurt you?"

The question was so soft, that she turned and kissed him tenderly despite the dangerous surge of emotions that built inside of her.

"No..." She whispered.

The lump in her throat grew, bringing with it a new wave of tears that rose to the surface. The emotional breakdown caused Niles to draw her into his arms once more.

"Oh my angel, what happened?"

She sighed against his chest and then forced herself out of his warm embrace.

"W-we'd better go. I'd hate to ruin your evening. You must have something very special planned, judging by how handsome you look. I mean, you always look... wonderful, but tonight especially so."

"Thank you, Daphne."

He smiled and kissed her cheek and the warmth of his lips lingering on her skin for several seconds after he drew back.

"Shall we go?"

When she nodded, Niles offered her his arm and they walked out of the condo. Minutes later his Mercedes was pulling out of the Elliot Bay Towers parking garage.

"I can hardly wait to see where you're taking me."

"Trust me Daphne, it will be a night that you'll never forget."

Her heart warming once more, she leaned against the plush leather seat and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Niles."


	11. Chapter 11

After a short drive, the car slowed to a stop. Niles smiled at the valet and got out of the car, signaling for Daphne to wait. Always the gentleman, he took the time to help her out of the car and then escorted her to the entrance of the restaurant.

Daphne could hardly believe her eyes. For there in front of her was the most romantic Italian restaurant in Seattle. And as soon as she saw the name written in elegant gold script across the door she sighed:

_Bella Italiano_

"Oh Niles..."

She'd seen the advertisements in magazines, newspapers and on the local television shows. It had gotten rave reviews and judging from the way Frasier had spoken, the reviews were accurate.

Every time _Bella Italiano _was featured on television, Daphne felt a twinge of regret; for she knew that she'd never have a chance to go to such an exquisite restaurant.

And yet, here she was on the arm of a handsome psychiatrist whose tastes differed greatly from hers and whom she never expected would ever admit to being in love with her. It was like a dream come true.

Sadly she knew that the dream would disappear if she didn't find a way to be honest with him.

But right now she wanted to enjoy the evening; their first date.

Niles took her hand and led her into the restaurant, greeting the host as though he were an old friend. As they were escorted to their table, Daphne took the time to admire her surroundings.

The dimly lit restaurant was adorned in shades of red, gold and green. Candles flickered from every table, each of which was tucked away; barely visible upon first glance. It was as though each table was its own private hideaway.

It was without a doubt the most romantic setting she could have ever imagined. The sight put even her favorite romance novel to shame.

"Here we are, Dr. Crane."

They stopped in front of a table that was so secluded; Daphne wondered how the waiter would possibly know that they were there.

When they were settled, Niles graciously ordered for both of them; two classic entrees, salads and of course the finest bottle of wine.

The waiter then disappeared leaving them alone and despite the romantic atmosphere and the music that accompanied it, Daphne grew increasingly nervous. When her eyes met Niles, she smiled, grateful for the dim lighting that hid her burning cheeks.

"This is lovely, Niles."

He stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted so much to take you here. I can hardly believe that I've finally gotten the chance."

Daphne was astonished. The restaurant had only been open a few months and surely he'd taken plenty of colleagues and dates here. He couldn't have known about what would transpire between them.

Was it possible that he'd loved her for longer than she was led to believe?

The thought was almost incomprehensible.


	12. Chapter 12

To her surprise, Niles reached for her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked the dreamy look still in his eyes.

"You."

The minute the word was out, Daphne wanted to crawl under the table. What possessed her to say such a thing, even if it was the truth?

When their eyes met once more, she found him watching her in disbelief, a boyish grin on his face.

"Really?"

"To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I mean, ever since we..."

If there was a more mortifying moment, Daphne doubted it could have existed. He'd gone to great lengths to make this evening special and in the course of only an hour, she'd managed to ruin it by bringing up their night of passion.

"I'm so sorry."

Niles smiled and kissed her hand. When he spoke, his words were hushed, as though they were sharing a secret.

"I'm not. I know we haven't really talked about what happened between us, but if I may be so bold..."

"Yes?"

He moved closer and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Oh Daphne..."

The way he was staring into her eyes made her heart beat faster and she swallowed hard.

He was going to kiss her.

And although it was dangerous on so many levels, she wanted him to.

Oh, how she wanted him to. Just once more, the way he'd kissed her that hot, steamy night when he'd made her feel like the woman she'd always wanted to be.

But she couldn't kiss him that way. Not now.

To do so would only cause her feelings of heated desire to resurface. And the thought frightened her.

Instead she ran her fingers lightly across his soft cheek, fighting the urge to bring her lips to his.

"Yes, Niles?"

"The night you spent at my home was the most glorious night of my life."

His words made her laugh, because she'd heard them before.

"I thought that the most glorious night of your life was the Snow Ball." She teased.

He sighed deeply, his mood remaining serious.

"It was. Kissing you for the first time... it was like a dream come true."

She lowered her eyes feeling a sense of shame. She hadn't realized it then, but the night of the Snow Ball was the night she'd hurt him deeply. And she vowed she'd never hurt him again.

But yet, she had. Even if he was unaware of the fact.

"Even if I was kissing you just for show? I still can't believe those gossipy twits treated you so rudely. I'm so sorry, Niles."

His fingers went to her lips.

"It's all right, Daphne. You didn't know how I felt about you then. You couldn't have known because I was too afraid to reveal them. I certainly wasn't bold in divulging my feelings."

"But I should have figured it out on me own."

"That's in the past. And you know how I feel about you now. I just... I never thought I could love some one so much. I didn't think it was possible."

"Niles..."

"The night we made love... You made me feel so alive, so desired, so loved. I felt things that night that I had no idea existed."

Her eyes filled with tears as the praise he was bestowing upon her felt more like a punishment.


	13. Chapter 13

"Niles, please don't say such things."

"Why not? I know that it wasn't my intention to share such passion when you arrived at my door and I would never take advantage of you. But I thought that it's what you wanted as well."

She nodded. "I-it was, Niles. I did...I-I mean..."

Her voice trailed away, leaving her unable to continue as the tears she'd come to despise resurfaced.

"Daphne, please don't cry. I hate to see you hurting like this. I just couldn't help myself. You just looked... so beautiful and I couldn't believe-."

A sob escaped, prompting him to lovingly brush the tears away.

"Please don't say that." She whispered.

"But my angel it's the truth. You were so attentive and gentle/ And the passion... I could no longer ignore the love that I've felt for you since that first day we met. I couldn't' believe that after all these years of loving you from afar, you finally-."

Mercifully, the server chose that moment to bring their meal; a gesture for which Daphne was eternally grateful.

They ate in comfortable silence and as she devoured her meal, she found that the glowing reviews the restaurant had received were more than accurate. She'd never tasted such wonderful food in her life.

"Shall I make a toast?"

The question surprised her and she stopped eating to raise her wine glass to his.

"All right. What shall we toast to?"

"To us. And to the woman I love more than life itself."

"Thank you." She managed to say as their glasses clinked together.

When their meal was finished, Niles ordered a delectable chocolate desert with a portion that was generous enough for them to share.

"This is so wonderful, Niles. I can't thank you enough for going to all of this trouble just for me."

"It was no trouble at all, Daphne."

"But I don't deserve all of this."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Of course you do. If I could, I would give you the world. But since I can't..."

She watched in confusion as he quietly slipped out of the seat and spoke to the waiter in confidence.

"Niles, what are you doing?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Daphne, I love you. And I want nothing more than to be with you. To take care of you, comfort you, keep you from harm... for the rest of my life."

It sounded so much like a proposal that she could feel her body trembling. All of her life she'd dreamed of hearing those words from a man. Someone like Niles who was nothing but sincere.

And she was surprised at how much his words hurt; because they were certainly not deserved. He needed someone who would love him the way he was meant to be loved.

Suddenly aware of him stroking her hand with his thumb, she brought his hand to her lips for a kiss.

"Dr. Crane. Niles. You already do all of those things for me. You're the best friend I could ever want. You're sweet, kind, considerate and so thoughtful. I don't need anything else."

"Perhaps not, but it would mean so much to me if you would allow me to give you something else."

"I can't possibly imagine what else you could-."

His hand gently cradling the back of her head, he moved closer and ran his fingers through her hair until she could feel his breath on her face.

"Daphne, I want so much to give you my heart. If you'll have me."


	14. Chapter 14

His sweet words resounded in her head...

_"I want so much to give you my heart."_

Her eyes filled with tears and she stole a glance at him, knowing that he expected an answer; deserved an answer. But what could she possibly say?

He was kissing her now. His soft lips moved across her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth.

"Niles, I..."

"So what's your answer?"

The whispered words brushed against her hair and were tinged with longing, desire and even the faintest hint of sexiness. The combination was almost unbearable and she moved away as gently as possible, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him.

But there was no mistaking the glint of disappointment in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I-."

His hand moved up and down her cheek and when she saw his compassionate smile, tears welled in her eyes. But before they reached the bridge of her nose, he was brushing them away.

"It's all right. Daphne, I love you and I would never hurt you. But something is hurting you and I wish you'd tell me what it is."

She wanted to tell him, so badly, but she couldn't. Not here... not now... and perhaps not ever.

The thought pained her, because she should be able to tell him everything. He was her closest friend and confidante. He'd been there for her time and time again when no one else had.

That night... that blissful, passionate, hot summer night, she'd driven around Seattle feeling alone and humiliated.

Her girlfriends were nowhere to be found and as usual, Roz wasn't answering her phone. Why should she, when she was otherwise preoccupied with a man who was probably showing her what it felt like to be a woman?

Daphne shuddered at the image.

The man was most likely someone that Roz would never see again, and the idea that Roz was so used to casual flings made her cringe. Making love was a beautiful, passionate thing and should be regarded as such.

Daphne wasn't inexperienced when it came to sex; not by any means. Back in Manchester, she'd become more than a little promiscuous, seducing one boy after another. And even after she'd begun working for Dr. Crane, she couldn't resist inviting a new boyfriend to share her bed.

But after so many disappointments and heartbreaks, she finally realized that intimacy was something to be treasured and she swore that she would never act in such haste again unless she knew that the relationship would last.

She'd thought about checking into a hotel so that she could think without any distractions whatsoever. But she didn't want to be alone. She needed someone, anyone who would listen to her and understand.

It was only when she slowed the car to a stop that she realized that she'd driven to the Montana.

How had she gotten here? And more importantly, why?

It certainly wasn't her intent to disturb Niles; _Dr. Crane_ as she'd called him just days before, but she had nowhere else to go.

He'd been stunned at first when she'd asked if she could spend the night with him and she hurried to revive him when he fainted. But at the time she assumed that it was the heat that had overwhelmed him.

Never in a million years did she ever think that he had feelings for her, or that her arriving at his doorstep would cause him to become light headed.

But something happened just a few short hours later.

Without warning she found that the only thing on her mind was this sudden attraction to her best friend. He looked so sexy wearing a loose white shirt that exposed just the tiniest bit of his chest. And it was enough to send her mind racing in a million different directions.

She began to wonder what it would be like to touch him... to feel his lips against hers... to have him tell her that he loved her, even if he didn't mean it. Just once...

"We need to get upstairs..." He'd whispered as their tentative kisses turned hot, demanding and-

"Daphne?"

She gasped lightly at the sound of his voice and was instantly brought back to the present. When she looked at the table, she saw his hand gently covering hers.

"I'm worried about you." He said softly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"A-actually I'm not feeling very well."

It wasn't a lie; not really. But the words hurt just the same.

Fear lurched in her stomach and she felt light-headed.

It was getting harder and hard to be with him, and yet she wanted him so badly it hurt.

Before she realized what was happening, he was holding her hand, gently coaxing her from the booth.

"Come on."

"Niles, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"But what about our dinner? I thought-."

"I promise I'll make it up to you. But right now I think it's best if-."

"I don't want to go home!" she yelled, sounding very much like a child. The ridiculous outburst embarrassed her and she could hardly bear to look at him. What was wrong with her?

"Daphne-."

"What if Sherry-."

"_My _home." He clarified, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to take care of you."

Her heart melted at his words.

Because this was exactly what she was afraid of.


	15. Chapter 15

They drove in silence back to the Montana and he reached across the leather seat for her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Do you need to see a doctor? I can take you to the hospital or any-."

"No, thank you." She whispered, returning her gaze to the window.

When she looked back at him she could sense his frustration. He was bound to be angry with her for ruining their date although she knew that he would never show it.

He slowed the car to as stop at a red light and smiled at her.

"When we get to my place, I'll make you some tea and find a place for you to rest."

"Niles, you really don't have to go to all of that trouble."

"It's no trouble, Daphne. You mean the world to me and I'd do anything for you."

"Oh Niles..."

She blinked to keep the tears from falling but when one escaped and landed on his hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it away.

Minutes later they arrived at the Montana and he took her hand to help her out of the car. He was such a gentleman.

As soon as they entered his apartment, he ushered her inside. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

She sat on the fainting couch and sighed deeply; trying to forget about the last time she'd sat on this very couch... with him.

Oh God... She couldn't do this...

She glanced toward the kitchen knowing that he was probably worried about her. But the fear rose in her chest, along with a rush of guilt. Woodenly she rose to her feet and headed for the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

Perhaps if she just slipped out. He'd never notice. But she hesitated only a moment before grabbing a pen and paper from her purse, scribbling a quick note.

It was the same excuse as before. She'd forgotten her bloody pills again and how could she have been so careless?

The fact that she was lying to him pained her once more, but it was the only way.

Folding the note, she carefully laid it on a nearby table where he was sure to find it. She knew he'd be furious and most likely hurt that she'd left without saying goodbye yet again, but she hoped that he'd find a way to forgive her.

She was seconds away from turning the doorknob when she heard his voice.

"Daphne-."

Her heart racing, she spun around to find him walking toward her, carrying a tray of tea, just as she'd imagined.

"Niles, I-."

He sat the tray down and hurried toward her. "Where are you going?"

She looked around, swallowing hard. "I... I was just leaving you a note."

He glanced at the folded piece of paper on the table and reached to pick it up.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I just..." her voice trailed away.

"Daphne, what is it?"

She turned toward the door, brushing the tears from her cheeks. Behind her she could hear him unfolding the paper, and she closed her eyes, knowing that he would most likely believe yet another of her horrible lies.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd forgotten your pills? I would have been glad to drive you home to take them."

"I-I know, but I-."

Her voice broke and she suppressed a sob as her hand flew over her trembling mouth.

His mouth fell open in surprise and he moved even closer in an attempt to hug her but she drew back.

"Daphne-."

She felt weak and dizziness began to overtake her. "I-I think I need to sit down."

He put his arm around her and guided her to the fainting couch. His hand touched her forehead, and then slid down her cheek, checking for signs of fever. The touch of his smooth hand on her skin was almost more than she could bear.

"Daphne, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine, really I-."

But he was already rushing into the kitchen, returning seconds later with a glass of water, some aspirin and a wet cloth.

"Niles, you don't have to do this, I'm fine-."

Dutifully she took the aspirin and as gently as possible he coaxed her against the back of the couch, blotting her forehead with the cloth in very much the same way she'd tended to him that hot summer night when he'd fainted.

_Oh God...  
_

With each touch of his hand on her face, her apprehension increased and the tears she'd tried hard to hold in were sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Niles I-."

"Shhh..." He whispered, stroking her hair, taking a moment to kiss her forehead.

When she cried harder he sat the cloth aside and took her into his arms, holding as close as he had that night... that fateful night when she'd managed to ruin their friendship.

"It's all right, I'm here... Just let it out." He whispered stroking her back as she clung to him, her body racked with sobs. She could feel him sigh against her, increasing his hold.

It was all getting to be too much.

She forced herself out of his arms, instantly missing the warmth of his body.

"What is it?"

Her eyes met his and she took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you, and I'm afraid that once I do, you'll never think of me the same way again."


	16. Chapter 16

His eyes were filled with so much love that she hated herself even more. But when he only chuckled and kissed her lips, she fought to suppress a sob.

"Daphne, my sweet angel... There's nothing you could say that would possibly-."

"Stop calling me that!" Daphne yelled, startling them both with her outburst.  
"Daphne-."

"I'm not an angel, Niles! I'm a horrible person and I don't even deserve to be in the same room with you!"

"Daphne, _stop this_!" Niles yelled, his voice becoming agitated. "Dear God what has gotten into you? Look, I love you, and I can't stand seeing you this way! I want to help you so much, but you've got to help me too! I have no idea what's happening here, so-."

"I _used you_, Niles! That's what happened!"

The words fell from her mouth and she sat in stunned silence, sobbing into her hands.

But Niles only chuckled once more. "Used me? Daphne, what on earth are you talking about?"

"That night, Niles... that horrible, wonderful... blissful night when we spent the night together...it was a mistake."

He sighed deeply. "Well... perhaps, but it's a mistake I'd gladly make again and-."

"Niles, please!" She yelled. "I have... I have to... explain..."

"All right."

She took a deep staggered breath. "It's true that Sherry and I had that huge argument at your brother's house and it was an awfully warm night but when I came over here, I never intended to...But she just got me so mad and I wanted to prove to her-and to myself I guess, that I wasn't as 'rigid' as she said I was. So when we started kissing and things got... well... heated, I..."

"You... what?"

"I went along with it. But I didn't mean for it to go that far, really I didn't! I just... You were there and I felt this desire to have sex with someone so I let myself be taken away. It was just everyday ordinary sex. If I hadn't ended up here, I might have just jumped into bed with the first man I saw, but then I found myself here, and you were so... .. But it didn't mean anything! It didn't mean anything...at all... But now..."

He pulled away from her and stared at her in disbelief. And the hurt she saw in his eyes was unbearable.

"I see..."

"Niles..."

"I think you should go."

"But..."

His eyes filled with tears and he angrily wiped them away. But it was the expression on his face that scared her the most.

"GET OUT, Daphne! Just leave! I... I can't believe you would do something like this to me! Do you have any idea how much I love you? How long I've waited to hold you the way I did that night? It was the most blissful night of my life and to think that you only thought of it as _sex._.. well... Is that all I am to you, just a one night stand? Hell, Sherry is looking better and better all the time. I'm sorry I misjudged her!"

The words were like a knife to her heart.

"Niles-."

"_Dr Crane_..." He corrected, paining her even further. "Now get out, Daphne. And don't ever come back here again. And another thing... You're fired."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him in stunned amazement. Surely he wasn't...

"Y-You can't fire me! Your brother is..."

"The hell I can't! I pay half of your salary! Just... Get out of here! Go back to Frasier's and get your stuff."

She was sobbing uncontrollably now, the pain racking her body as she picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Ni-Dr. Crane... If you'll just let me explain..."

"I think you've explained enough." He said sharply. "Now get out!"  
"A-all right..."

Blindly she went to the door and took one glance at him, her heart pained at the way he was crying so heavily. Never in her life did she dream that she'd ever see him so angry or upset.

"I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah? Well _sorry just isn't good enough_! Goodbye, Daphne!"

The second she stepped into the hallway, the door slammed behind her, creating a deafening sound as it rattled the walls. And as she slumped against the door, she could hear his muffled voice, screaming and cursing, amid the sound of shattering glass.

Wearily she forced herself away from the door laying her hand upon it. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I never meant to hurt you... or to fall so deeply in love with you."

* * *

She barely remembered driving home and when she walked through the door, she'd never seen Martin and Frasier quite so stunned.

"Daphne, Dear God! What's happened?" Frasier asked immediately rushing to her side. She collapsed into tears and sobs, almost falling to the floor.

"Dad! Help me with her!" Frasier said.

Together they brought Daphne to her feet and guided her to the sofa, each of them sitting down beside her.

"What the hell is going on?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, Dad. I've never seen her like this!" Frasier replied.

But Daphne only clung to them, like a frightened, battered child and her body shook uncontrollably.

And she knew that her life would never be the same.


	17. Chapter 17

Daphne could feel Frasier's grip tighten around her shoulders but it did little to stop her body from trembling.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, it's all right. You're safe now. Everything will be fine."  
"

No it won't!" She sobbed. "It will never be fine!"

Frasier held her closer and rubbed her back in a desperate attempt to calm her.

"Daphne, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Martin yelled. "Just because I'm not with the Force anymore doesn't mean I don't have authority."

"Dad, let's... just find out what this is all about before we make any rash moves." Frasier said. He turned to Daphne and stroked her hair. "Now, what's this all about?"

"Oh Dr Crane..." She sobbed into Frasier's shirt.

"I'm here, Daphne, I'm here... It's all right."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She sobbed, causing Frasier to glance at Martin in confusion.

"You didn't hurt me, Daphne. Why are you apologizing?"

"Not you, Dr. Crane! Dr. Crane!"

Frasier sighed deeply and looked at Martin once more. "You mean Niles? What's he done now?"

"Nothing, he's wonderful... I'm the one who..." Her broken voice trailed away and she pulled out of Frasier's arms. "I'm sorry..."

"Daphne, where are you going?"

"I..."

She rushed to her room and her hands trembled as she grabbed as many suitcases as she could find, stuffing them with her clothes. When her closet was empty as well as her dresser, she went to her bed and took the soft teddy bear that Niles had given to her, clutching it under her arm the way a child would.

Taking one last glance at her room, she closed the door and returned to where Frasier and Martin were waiting for her. She saw them watching her in confusion and she knew she had to explain.

"What are you doing?" Frasier asked.

She looked at her ex-boss and smiled through her tears as she took his hand. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. If it hadn't been for you and your father, I don't know how I would have made it in the States."

"Daphne, what are you talking about?"

"I-I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What the-." Martin exclaimed. "Look, if this is about me not doing my exercises..."

Intentional or not, Martin's humor made her smile and she reached for his hand.

"That's very sweet, Mr Crane but I'm afraid that's not it."

"Daphne we don't want you to go so if there's anything I can do-."

"There's nothing you can do, Dr Crane. You see, Nil-Dr. Crane fired me."

The Crane men's eyes widened and they both spoke at once.

"Fired you?"

"What the hell?"

"I should leave." Daphne said. "I'll miss you both so much and I love you dearly. I'm so sorry! I-."

"Daphne, what's this all about?"

She swallowed hard, fighting the new tears that rose in her throat. "I just... I wanted to be honest with him. But perhaps I was a bit too honest. I knew it would hurt him if I told him the truth, but I never dreamed-."

"Niles can't fire you! He has no right!"

She squeezed Martin's hand. "He has every right, Mr. Crane. He does pay half me salary."

"This is... preposterous!" Frasier said. "I'm going over there right now and set him straight!"

"Dr. Crane, don't!" Daphne pleaded. "You'll only upset him more!"

"But what about you, Daphne? I've never seen you this distraught! It isn't healthy!"

"I love you both so much but really, this is for the best." She cried.

"Daphne..."

She hugged Frasier tightly and kissed his cheek. "I'll send for the rest of me things later. Thank you for everything."

"Daphne, I can't let you do this..."

"I know you don't want me to leave Dr. Crane and I don't want to go either, but like I said before, it's for the best."

"But where will you go?"

She smiled and hugged Martin, sighing when he willingly returned the affection. "I love you." She said against his shirt. "And I'm sure that you'll find someone who can take care of your hip better than I ever could."

"Daphne-."

"And I can guarantee that her cooking will be better! I love you, Mr. Crane."  
"I... love you too, Daphne, but can't we talk about this?"

She pulled out of his arms and kissed his cheek. "I need to go."

"But Daphne-."

"Now, Dr. Crane, don't try to talk me out of it. I don't want to cause your brother any more hurt and if he finds out that I'm still here... I mean... I don't work for you anymore and I can't..."

Frasier's expression turned to one of anger. "All right, that's IT! I'm going to go over there and talk some sense into him! Who in the hell does he think he is-."

"Dr. Crane, please! I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry Daphne. It has to be done. Niles might be hurting but so are you and if he really loves you... I'll be back shortly. I have a feeling this won't take long to set him straight!"

Daphne watched helplessly as Frasier stormed across the living room and grabbed his keys. When his hand was on the door, she began to sob again, barely aware of Martin's comforting hand on her back.

"Dr. Crane?"

Frasier turned in surprise. "Yes, Daphne?"

"Dr. Crane... Would you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course Daphne. Anything."

She took a deep, staggered breath. "Will you... tell him... that I love him? I love him so much and I'm so sorry... Please?"

Frasier smiled and went to her taking her in his arms for a hug. "Don't you think you should be the one to tell him that?"

"He hates me!" she cried. "But I can't ... I can't stop loving him... I didn't mean for this to happen... or what happened that night to happen, but it did and..."

"I'll make sure he knows." Frasier said.

As Daphne watched Frasier walk out the door, she hugged Martin and then headed for her bedroom.

"Daphne, I know I'm not a psychiatrist like my son, but if there's anything I can do..."

"I'll just get you a beer and if you don't mind, I think I'll go in me room and lie down for a bit."

A few seconds later she handed Martin his beer and smiled.

"Are you going to be all right, Daphne?"

She clutched the teddy bear to her chest and sniffled. "I'll just lie down for a while and then I'll be on me way."

Martin sighed and took her hand. "Well, okay but you know I don't like this one bit! Niles has some nerve..."

Daphne kissed Martin's cheek and headed to her room, unable to believe that she was capable of crying even more tears.

_I don't like it either._


	18. Chapter 18

Frasier was barely out of his car when he slammed the door and stormed into Niles' building. He loved his brother unconditionally but when he thought of how distraught Daphne was when she arrived home, it burned his insides. Although she'd told him what happened that night, he didn't know all of the details and frankly, he didn't want to know. But something happened and he was bound and determined to get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it took.

He banged on the door as hard as he could, wincing at the pain in his hand. "NILES! OPEN UP, RIGHT NOW!"

"I thought I told you to _get out_!" A muffled voice replied.

"IT'S FRASIER, DAMN IT! NOW OPEN UP!"

He heard the stomping of feet as they moved closer and then the door thrust open. He gasped at the sight of his little brother standing before him, wearing the most distraught expression that Frasier had ever seen.

"Niles..."

When he stepped inside his apartment, he could hardly believe his eyes. "Dear God, it looks like a bomb went off in here! What's with all the glass... and the empty champagne glasses."

"Oh... spare me your ridiculous theories!" Niles yelled. "Just...Leave, will you?"

"Not until you tell me what in the hell is going on! And what in the hell you did to Daphne!"

Niles turned to Frasier with an anger that Frasier had never seen before. "What _I_ did to her? What about what she did to me? She completely..." His hand ran through his blonde hair and he sighed deeply.

"What did she do, Niles?"

"She... She lied to me Frasier! She used me like I'm some cheap... one night stand. I never... when she came over here, I didn't mean for that to happen but she was looking at me... that way... the way I'd always wanted her to, and I couldn't help myself. I started kissing her... I got carried away and then the next thing I know we're upstairs. The fan was on and it was so hot, but we didn't care... We just... all we cared about was the passion we were sharing. Our clothes fell away and she was in my bed, pleasing me in a way that... No one had ever done before... not even Maris." The next morning she was gone but I'd never been happier. I did my best to reciprocate and I thought she was happy. I thought she might actually... I told her I loved her that night... over and over again and I stupidly thought..."

"You thought what?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're through. Not that we had ever really begun. I thought that Daphne and I would be friends forever, you know? And that our friendship would somehow..."

"Turn into love?"

"Yes."

"I think it has." Frasier said.

"No... if that were true then she wouldn't have come over here, and gotten in my bed to share the most intimate and passionate act that two people could share just because-."

"Oh for God's sake Niles, Daphne is deeply in love with you!"


	19. Chapter 19

Niles sighed deeply, glaring at his brother. "Frasier, I know you find my attraction to Daphne completely ludicrous and you've made it clear in no uncertain terms that you forbid it but did you really have to come over here and taunt me with such ridiculous lies? Had her revelation not been... revealed..." he stopped briefly, trying to calm his shaking voice. "I might have actually believed you. I wanted to believe you. God how I wanted to. But now..."

"Niles, you're my brother. I love you. I would never come over and hurt you this way. I'm telling you the truth. You must believe me."

"Why should I?" Niles snapped. "I believed Daphne when she appeared to be taking so much pleasure in our lovemaking. I thought..."

He swallowed hard and fought unsuccessfully to keep the tears from streaming down his cheeks. In embarrassment he turned away, but he knew it was too late. His brother had already seen. Reluctantly he turned around, no longer caring that Frasier had seen his vulnerable side. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Niles..."

"It's all right, Frasier. I suppose you're only looking out for me, and I swear I never took advantage of her. I just... It was so hot and we were both..."

"Niles, don't do this to yourself."

"How can you say that? Can't you see how upsetting this is for me?" Niles yelled.

"What about Daphne, Niles? Have you even thought about how she is dealing with this?"

"Of _course_ I've thought about Daphne! I think about her every waking moment! Even now that I know how she really feels about me! She hates me, Frasier! Otherwise why would she do such a horrible..."

"She doesn't hate you, Niles."

"Yeah, well she's got a funny way of showing it!" Niles replied bitterly.

"Niles you've got to believe me, Daphne is traumatized by this! She came home just a few hours ago, practically inconsolable! Dear God, Dad and I were at a complete loss as to what to do and I hesitated about even leaving her alone! But I had to come over here and talk some sense into you! She's hurting Niles! Can't you understand that?"

"What about _me_, Frasier? What about my feelings? What about the way she hurt me? Doesn't she understand what that night meant to me?"

"Judging from how distraught she is, I'd say it meant a great deal to her. Niles, she's been carrying around this burden for far too long and it's high time you two talked this through! Now please... come home with me and at least talk to her! You of all people know that talking is the most important thing. If it means an end to your relationship or even your friendship, then I suppose it's for the best. But if you don't make things right with her, I'm afraid she'll never be the same. I've never seen her like this, Niles! She practically collapsed on the floor when she came into the condo and it took all the strength Dad and I had to get her to the sofa. She kept saying that she was sorry. She feels responsible. If you love her, and I know that you do... You'll make this right. Please, Niles. Just talk to her."

Niles sighed irritably. "All right. If it will make you happy."

"Niles I'm telling you, she loves you so much. She was about to pack her belongings. How dare you fire her? You have no right!"

"I had _every_ right, Frasier-I..."

"Oh for God's sake Niles, she thinks you _hate her_! How do you think it made me feel to hear that?"

"But Frasier-."

"But nothing! Now you just get over this egomaniac thinking and sit down and listen to me, all right?"

"Fine!" Niles forcefully plopped himself onto the fainting couch and glared at his brother, crossing his arms the way he'd done when he was little. "Just... hurry up will you? I have better things to do with my time!"

"Better than my trying to convince you that you love Daphne just as much if not more than you ever did? Dear God, Niles she might feel guilty about what happened between you but that's because of Sherry. The woman was taunting her left and right. I should have intervened but I didn't and now I wish to hell I had thrown that woman out when I had the chance! Now, just sit there and listen to me for a minute, okay? And if you still haven't changed your mind, I'll leave. I swear."

"All right, fine."

"Daphne wanted me to give you a message."

Niles looked up in surprise. "What sort of message?"

"Well for starters, she said to tell you that she loves you and she's sorry for the things she said. She also said she can't stop loving you and that she didn't mean for any of this to happen. And then I believe she cried herself to sleep, clutching that ridiculous teddy bear you gave her for a Christmas present years ago. I'm amazed that she kept that ratty thing."

Niles eyes widened. "_Ratty thing_? I'll have you know that it's a _Vermont Teddy Bear_ exclusive! Do you know how much trouble I had to go to just to find it?"

"And you're willing to give up all that for one night that both of you regret? Niles, I've never been fond of your attraction to her, but seeing her last night and seeing you now, there is no denying how much you two love each other. You belong together."

After a long silence, Frasier rose from his chair. "Well... I guess I should leave you alone. You've had a rough week. I'll see you tomorrow, Niles? 10:30 at Nervosa?"

"Sure..." Niles said absently. "Frasier would you please tell Daphne...Oh what's the use?"

He expected Frasier to respond with some words of wisdom, but when Niles looked up, he realized that he was alone.


	20. Chapter 20

With an extremely heavy heart and a large bouquet of fragrant roses in his hand, Niles stood at the entrance to the Elliot Bay Towers. Never in his life had he felt such humiliation or shame.

Dear God, what had he done?

Daphne's revelation had completely thrown him and he'd gone off the deep end, unleashing his anger and frustration in a way he'd never imagined was possible. The thought that he had spoken so harshly and had said such horrible, unspeakable and unforgivable things to anyone was downright deplorable. But to think that he'd done so to his angel, the woman he loved (and would always love) was enough to make him wish he was no longer living.

The roses in his hand were a sad attempt at forgiveness but he knew in his heart that forgiveness would never come. Nor did he expect it to. But he simply had to talk to her. If it weren't for Frasier and his impromptu visit, Niles might have drowned himself in sherry.

Instead, here he was, ready to put his heart on the line, provided she would ever speak to him again. What could he possibly say? No words and no amount of roses would ever make up for what he had done.

Without giving it another thought, he entered the building and rushed to the elevator. Miraculously it opened almost instantly and within seconds he was standing at his brother's doorstep.

His hand trembled as he rang the doorbell and he couldn't ignore the way his heart pounded beneath his chest. And suddenly the door opened without warning as his brother regarded him seriously.

"Niles."

"H-hello Frasier."

"I'm glad to see that you've taken my advice, although I can imagine that it wasn't an easy decision to make."

Niles stared at his brother, incredulous. "Of _course_ it was an easy decision, Frasier! I love her!"

"Well that's certainly a start!"

"I-is she here?"

"She's sleeping!" his father called from his chair. "Damn shame. She's so distraught that she cried herself into exhaustion! I don't want to know the details but what in the hell did you to do her, Niles?"

"Dad, now it not the time to place blame!"

"Of course it is, Fras! I never thought much of this infatuation that Niles has for Daphne but I never dreamed that he'd treat her with such disrespect! If your mother could see this... I never thought I'd say these words, but right now... I'm glad she's not here!" He looked toward the heavens and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hester. You know what I mean, right? I miss you every day. But _You_- You're a disgrace, Niles! And until you admit that this was _your _fault, no matter _whose_ fault it is, you're not welcome in this house!"

Niles' eyes widened and he glanced at his brother.

"Dad, don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean, this is my home too."

"No I don't think it's harsh, Fras! Now I appreciate your going to talk some sense into this jackass of a son of mine, but I was the one who had to deal with Daphne while you were gone! I've never seen her so crazy before! I damn near called the paramedics!"

Ignoring his father's wishes, Niles moved woodenly past his brother into the condo and sank onto the sofa.

"H-how is she now?" He dared to ask.

"I told you! She's sleeping!" Martin snapped.

"I-is she-."

"You're damn right she's upset!" Martin yelled, startling Niles with the outburst. "She's hurting, Niles! And it must hurt like hell because this worse than all the times that her so called boyfriends broke up with her!"

Niles' eyes were blurred with tears and he sniffled, not caring that when he blinked, the evidence of his shame and humiliation was trickling down his cheek.

"Dear God... I never meant... I never meant to hurt her, I swear it... I was just..."

"Then why in the hell did you throw her out? And _fire her_? She was ten seconds from walking out of here with her bags packed until I convinced her to take them to her room and rest for a while!"

His hands covering his face, Niles couldn't bring himself to look at his father or his brother. Instead he rose from the sofa and headed for the door. "I think I should just go. This was a huge mistake. Seems I've been making a lot of those lately."

"Niles, why don't I tell Daphne you're here?"

"Fras, let her sleep! She's exhausted! And I'm sure Niles is the last person she wants to see right now!"

"Dad, please!"

"No, Dad's right Frasier." Niles said. "I'm sure Daphne doesn't want to see me right now and probably never wants to see me again."

"Niles..."

"Thanks anyway."

"Dr. Crane?"

But the voice wasn't that of his brother. It was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard... one that Niles feared he'd never hear again.


	21. Chapter 21

Niles swallowed hard and turned around; his heart beating in anticipation. But his pain increased when he caught a glimpse of his angel. He'd never seen her quite like this before. She looked so frail, so vulnerable... and the way she was clutching the teddy bear that he'd given her broke his heart. But it was her sad eyes and tear streaked face that shattered his emotions. It took all the strength he had not to go to her and take her into his arms. However, he didn't dare. He had no right, not after what he had done. Instead he glanced at Frasier who gave him an awkward smile.

"Well... it seems that you two have some things to discuss so I think I'll head over to the studio. Dad, why don't you come with me and I'll drop you off at Duke's?"

"Um, yeah. That sounds good, Fras." Martin said. Father and son made eye contact for a fraction of a second before his father turned to Daphne. "You gonna be okay, Daph?"

The question was like a blow to Niles' heart, and he braced himself for her answer.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Crane. Thank you." Daphne replied, although the raspy tone of her voice suggested otherwise.

"All right... Well..."

And without so much as a glance back at his son, Martin followed Frasier out of the condo, leaving Niles and Daphne alone.

For several moments, they stared at one another, neither of them saying a word. And finally Niles spoke.

"I-is this okay? My being here?"

"You're the boss." She said tersely. "Or at least you were. But don't worry, Dr. Crane. Me bags are all packed and soon I'll be out of your life forever."

He sighed deeply, wounded once more by her words. "Daphne-."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"We need to talk."

"Well forgive my rudeness Dr Crane but I don't think there's anything to talk about. You made that abundantly clear."

Her words, as soft as they were, hurt worse than any outbursts his father had thrown his away, and he lowered his head in shame.

"Daphne, I know this won't mean anything to you. But I am deeply sorry for saying those terrible, hurtful wounding words. When you... told me about how you felt that night... I was... So hurt, so angry..."

He stopped when he heard her crying softly. It was a sound that had become painfully familiar in just the last few days and he was the one to blame. He'd always been the one. Daringly he reached for her hand, surprised when she didn't pull away.

"Daphne..." His voice was broken and much too uncertain for a man for whom crying didn't come easily. But he didn't care. Nothing else mattered. Not even his pride. Until he found a way to make her understand how deeply sorry he was, life had no meaning. And yet the words wouldn't come.

He tried again.

"Please, don't cry. You're not to blame for any of this. The fault is mine. We may have both acted on our impulses; you wanting to prove something to Sherry, and perhaps yourself. And I... unable to believe that the woman I've wanted for so long actually wanted me in a way that I had previously only dreamed about. In my feverish state of mind, I took what happened between us to be love. Because that's what it was to me. And that was wrong. I mean... I do love you, Daphne. More than I have a right to. But my biggest mistake was not that I coaxed you upstairs and into my bed. For even if it was wrong, I'll never regret that night even for one second. My biggest mistake, which I will regret for the rest of my life, was..."

He paused, chocking back a sob, unable to go on. But he forced himself to persevere.

"I can't even imagine how painful it must have been for you to keep those feelings inside. As a psychiatrist, I knew something was bothering you and I should have encouraged you to say what was in your heart. But as your friend, and as someone who loves you deeply, I should have listened to you instead of hurting you the way I did."

He was crying openly now, the sobs that he held back moving dangerously close to the surface. "I'm so sorry; Daphne and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. But right now I want to do what I should have done earlier. Please Daphne... If there's anything that you want to say... anything at all. Because you deserve to be heard."

He stared at her through tear-filled eyes, her beautiful face blurred by his sadness. His heart broke when he saw how difficult it was for her to speak and he chided himself for pressuring her.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. You don't have to do this. You know what? This was wrong. I know Frasier meant well but it seems that my efforts to apologize have only served to upset you more. That was never my intention. I only... I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am and that I'll always love you, no matter what."

When new tears streamed down her cheeks, he moved closer and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Daphne. My sweet angel."

The last words were so soft that he knew she couldn't possibly have heard him but it was for the best. She had told him that she wasn't worthy of being called an angel, but nothing could be further from the truth.

And then he rose to his feet, painfully aware of her soft crying. His hand trembled as he reached for the door.

"Niles..."

The sound of his name stunned him and he turned around. She was only a few feet from him; her tear-filled eyes almost pleading. On impulse he went to her and was inches from taking her into his arms. But he stopped, knowing that if he touched her, he risked hurting her again.

And so he stood, looking into her beautiful eyes, amazed that someone whose face held an abundance of sadness could be so beautiful.

"Yes, Daphne?"

He saw her swallow hard. "Please... don't leave."


	22. Chapter 22

Her words made his heart soar and when she held out her arms, he filed them willingly, melting against her as he took in the intoxicating scent of her hair. And as she cried he held her close stroking her back, never daring to let go until she was ready. Finally after several blissful minutes she drew back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He brushed the hair from her damp cheek. "Sweetheart you have no reason to be sorry. I understand."

"N-Dr. Crane you couldn't possibly understand! I'm the one-."

"Shhh..." He whispered, drawing her close. "It's all right. It's in the past."

He drew his face closer to hers and sighed as his lips brushed against her soft cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. But he didn't kiss her. He wouldn't dare, even though his heart wanted it so badly that he could hardly breathe.

"But I-I want to explain... I need to."

He sighed deeply and took her hand, leading her to the sofa. Still holding her hand, they sat down together.

"Daphne, I want you to know that you have my undivided attention and I promise not to make judgments or chastise you in any way. That being said, please... tell me what's in your heart."

She sniffled, prompting him to reach into his pocket for his handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said, taking the handkerchief from his hand to wipe her eyes. "Um, this is so... hard to talk about, especially since I hurt you so badly!" Her voice trembled and then broke, leaving sobs in its wake.

"Daphne-."

"I-I'm sorry... I can't!" she sobbed.

This time he didn't hesitate before enclosing her in his arms as he gently rubbed her back. "It's all right." He whispered, slowly moving her back and forth. "You don't have to say anything."

But she shook her head vehemently. "No... I need to. But I can't... Not here."

"All right. If it means that much to you, we'll go somewhere else. Anywhere at all. Just name the place."

"This feels a bit strange, but I think I'd be more comfortable talking about this at your place."

It was hard to hide his surprise or his smile, for his home was the last place he expected her to pick. But he accepted it willingly. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He said, squeezing her hand.

His eyes landed on the bouquet of roses and he chided himself once more for nearly forgetting about them. Aware of the curious way she was watching him, he reached across the sofa and retrieved the bouquet, handing them to her.

"These are for you, my love."

To his delight a smile spread across her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't give these to you sooner." He confessed. "I'm sure they're wilted and I know they're trifle, but-."

Her fingertips went to his lips. "They're absolutely beautiful. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

When she removed her fingers from his mouth and kissed him softly, he could feel his heart beating faster than ever before. It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever received.


	23. Chapter 23

Neither of them spoke on the drive to the Montana but the way Daphne held onto his hand said volumes. It was a comfortable silence and it calmed him as they arrived at his fingers still entwined, they walked into the lobby and made their way to his apartment. His heart was heavy once more as he led her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Can I get you a drink? Some tea perhaps?"

"Tea would be nice." She replied. "But please don't trouble yourself, Dr. Crane."

"It's no trouble at all. You could never-." His voice trailed away as they stared at one another. "Just... make yourself at home. "I'll be right back."

True to his word, he retreated into the kitchen and made a pot of tea returning quicker than he expected. When they were settled on the fainting couch, he noticed Daphne's look of apprehension as she sipped her tea, and he hoped the warm liquid would somehow provide some comfort. But he couldn't resist the urge to touch her shoulder.

"Daphne, you don't have to do this and you certainly don't owe me an explanation. The last thing I'd ever want to do is make you uncomfortable."

She sat deep in thought and after a long silence, finally spoke. "That night... I came over because... Well, I didn't know where else to go. Sherry had gotten me so upset and I hated that she had such control over me. I never let people get to me that way, Dr. Crane, never!"

A tear slid down her cheek, and as much as he wanted to brush it away, he didn't dare. So instead he reached for her hand.

"I'm a strong person!" She said tearfully as though trying to convince herself.

He squeezed her hand and spoke as softly as he could. "Of course you are, Daphne. It's one of the things I lov-admire most about you." He hated not telling her that he loved her, but he thought it best to save such sentiment for another moment. And thankfully his comment was rewarded with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

I'm sorry for interrupting you, Daphne. Go ahead."

"All right. I had planned to stay with one of me girlfriends but none of them were home and I found myself here. I... I always feel so safe when I'm with you-even when we're at your brother's so I didn't hesitate as I stood at your door. And then when the heat started to get to me, I guess I began to think about what Sherry said and those horrible words. You're right. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't the terrible person that she said I was. But I swear, Dr. Crane I never meant for anything to happen between us and I'm so ashamed!"

She began to sob and he moved closer, prepared to take her into his arms.

"Wait." She said, startling him. "There's something else I need to say."

"Of course, Daphne. Take all the time you need."

Again silence filled the space between them.

"When we were... I thought... I mean... I had this idea in me head that going to bed with you was going to be just... sex for the sake of doing it. The way it used to happen in Manchester where I had no feeling whatsoever for the other person and didn't care about the consequences or any-."

He lowered his head, remembering the conversation from earlier and he found himself fighting to control his emotions. To become angry again would destroy things between them forever. But then he felt her hand cover his, and her sweet voice followed.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I didn't mean... I'm so sorry... I would never-."

He could hear the sincerity in her apology but still he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"It's all right, Daphne. I understand. You don't have to-."

"I didn't want to feel anything that night. But you were so gentle and loving. And when you kissed me and touched me... no one has ever made me feel that way before."

He raised his head, his heart soaring with love for her, and there was no hesitation as he slowly moved toward her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you, Daphne. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Tears slid down her cheeks and her trembling hand touched his face.

"I'm glad you feel that way. But..."

"But what?"

She sniffled as the tears came faster.

"Oh my angel, what is it?" Absently he took her hand in his bringing it to his lips. "You can tell me anything. Please don't be afraid. I know... I have a long way to go to regain your trust and it's something that I will spend my life doing, but please... What were you going to say?"

She sighed as though a huge weight had been lifted from her body. And then her gorgeous brown eyes met his blue ones.

"I love you... Dr. Crane."


	24. Chapter 24

He already knew how she felt of course; Frasier had told him. But nothing could have prepared him for how he would feel as the words reached his ears. They were without a doubt the most beautiful words he'd ever heard. And before he realized how emotional he'd become, her felt her fingertips gently brushing away the dampness of his tears.

"Please don't cry." She whispered, the way he'd done to her so many times. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her again, letting his lips linger against hers a bit longer before pulling her into an embrace.

"Daphne, please don't be sorry. This is... the most wonderful moment of my life. You have no idea..."

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you, Dr. Crane. But when you touched me for the first time, I know that you felt something too. Suddenly it all made sense; the way you always compliment me and say such sweet things. I thought you were just being nice, but there was no denying the way you felt that night. I wanted to tell you how I felt, so many times but I was so scared of my own feelings because loving you seemed wrong after what I had done. You're my friend and I love you so much. I just couldn't bear the thought of-."

He kissed her again, bringing her to silence.

"I love you too, Daphne. You have no idea. And I'm so, so sorry for hurting you."

She arched her neck to allow him to trail kisses down her throat and into the hollow of her collarbone.

"You're so beautiful..." He breathed. And suddenly their kisses became hotter, more passionate, more demanding. He never knew that loving Daphne could be like this. It was like a dream come true a thousand times over, each time sweeter than the first.

"I need you, Dr. Crane. I want you so much." She breathed, her body language confirming her words. He was all too aware of how much she needed and wanted him, and in response he kissed her even deeper. They gently fell against the back of the fainting chair, never taking their lips off of one another. And then she said the words he'd longed to hear since that hot, sensuous night.

"Make love to me... Please?"  
He needed no further incentive as he kissed her with everything he had, the years of holding back suddenly coming to the surface in the form of kisses that were almost sinful, as he moved closer to her, eager to relive the passion of that fateful night. Only this time, neither of them was acting on impulse. Instead it was love; pure, unbridled love and nothing else mattered.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms slightly, as though willing him to remove it while she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Her hand moved inside his collar, gently rubbing his bare chest. The sensation of her fingers on his skin was nothing short of intoxicating.

"Oh Niles..." She breathed.

He felt light-headed and his mind raced in million different directions. But before things could go any further, he abruptly pulled away.

As he expected, she stared at him in disbelief, both of them rushing to catch their breath. "Why did you stop?"

He swallowed hard, desperate to say what was on his mind. "Because... this is wrong. I can't... I can't do this. I'm sorry, Daphne."

The words hurt like hell, but it was the way she rose from the sofa and burst into sobs that tore his heart in two.


	25. Chapter 25

He couldn't bear to see her cry, not after she'd poured her heart and soul out to him in what had to be the most difficult conversation she'd ever had. He rose from the fainting couch and reached for her but as he expected she moved away.

"No..."

"Daphne.."

"Oh God, I should have known this would happen!" She sobbed. "Don't you see? This is why I was so afraid to get close to you! I knew that if I did, all of those feelings would come rushing back and I'd want nothing more than to make love to you again. I can't tell you how many times I've thought about that night. My romance novels don't do any good in fulfilling me ridiculous fantasies; not the way they used to. But you... You made all of my dreams come true, even though what we did wasn't based on love. Well, not at the time anyway. And now that I understand me feelings, you don't want me. I-I guess I'll have to live with that, won't I? I just... I mean, I hoped that somehow... You'd forgive me and want to be with me."

She cried even harder and despite her resistance, he took her in his arms, trying desperately to calm the huge sobs that were racking her body. How could she think for even one second that he didn't want her? Once more he'd completely managed to screw things up and he almost wished that they hadn't gotten things out into the open. Perhaps it would have been better if they had gone their separate ways. But he knew that he couldn't live without her, no matter how hard he tried. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Nothing seemed appropriate and he feared hurting her even further, and so he simply held her tightly, letting her cry as she pressed her face against his chest; the tears dampening his skin.

He didn't dare move, and instead stroked her back, kissing her cheek, her neck and her hair in random intervals; anything to calm her. But nothing seemed to work. And just as he began to worry about her state of mind, her sobs became shudders and he moved slowly holding her in a slow, sad dance to which there was no music.

"Daphne..." He whispered as gently as possible. "I've ruined things between us over and over again and I suppose it's pointless to say that I'm sorry. I even manage to ruin my apologies. But I need to rephrase what I said before. I will never regret making love to you. Please believe me when I say that. You made me so happy that I was able to please you in a sensual way and the feeling is mutual if not more so. When I woke and saw that you were gone, I was terrified that I had done something wrong and I wanted to do anything I could to make it right. But no one has ever made me feel the way you did and no one ever will."

She raised her face toward him and he kissed the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my sweet angel... I love you so much... even more now than I did five minutes ago... And I want nothing more than to make love to you again, over and over until we are both exhausted before falling asleep and waking up to do it all over."

Her smile warmed his heart and the kiss she gave him was nothing short of blissful.

"But Daphne, making love like this... on impulse, despite our feelings, seems wrong. I know it wouldn't be our first time but when we make love again, I want it to be special so that there is no doubt in your mind of the magnitude of my love for you."

"Niles..." She said tearfully, kissing him once more. "I love you." She continued to kiss him, giving him little opportunity to finish what he was saying. But finally he was able to speak.

"I love you too, my angel. And that's why I want this to be perfect. Not that the night we shared wasn't perfect enough but you deserve to know that you're loved. And so, that being said, will you allow me the honor of adding to our lovemaking to make it the most romantic night of your life? Dinner, champagne, dancing to soft romantic music and then we'll make our way to my bedroom where the atmosphere will be nothing short of spectacular. Flickering candles, delicate rose petals, and the moon and stars outside of the window."

She sighed beneath his arms. "That sounds wonderful. I love you so much."

They kissed once more and then held each other close. "I love you too."

When they drew apart, he was surprised to see how fragile she looked. "Oh Daphne, you're exhausted! It's late, so why don't you stay here and I'll take you back to Frasier's in the morning."

"I am rather tired."

"I'm afraid I'm to blame for your exhaustion, be it emotional or otherwise. I'm so sorry, Daphne."

She kissed him again. "Don't be sorry. I think some sleep would do us a world of good. I'm sure you haven't gotten much sleep either."

"You're right. Why don't you go upstairs to my room and change into a pair of my pajamas and crawl into bed. I'll be up shortly. I'm just going to call Frasier and explain the situation."

Her face held a worried look and he brushed the hair from her forehead. "I promise I'll only tell him what I think he needs to know; that you're safe. The rest will fall as it may."

She held his hand, letting it drop to her side as she made her way upstairs and soon thereafter, he'd finished his tasks at hand; most importantly a brief and meaningful conversation with his father.

As he cleaned the kitchen and the living room, he thought about his father and Frasier and how they had chided him for his selfish behavior. Their advice was perhaps the best he'd ever received and he planned on properly thanking them when he had the opportunity.

But right now he needed to explore his second chance with his angel, his soul mate, the woman who made him happier than anyone ever could.

As he turned out the lights and made his way upstairs, he crept into the bedroom where he quickly showered and changed into his pajamas. He smiled at the sight of his angel, who was snuggled under his goose down comforter sound asleep, while the oscillating fan provided just the right amount of cool breeze across the bed. He turned off the bedroom lights and climbed into bed careful not to wake her. But as soon as he gathered her into his arms, she kissed him willingly, letting him know that she was no longer asleep. "I'm sorry I woke you my love."

"It's all right." She said sleepily. "I was just thinking... about what you said earlier. This may sound silly... but did you mean it?"

He kissed her deeply, inhaling the scent of her hair. Surprisingly the masculine scent of his shampoo made her hair smell wonderful, but he made a mental note to buy some of her favorite brand in case she needed it while at his apartment.

"Of course I meant it, Daphne. I meant every word. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too. But can I ask you something else?"

"Am I still fired?"

He laughed out loud, for he hadn't expected such a question and he was torn between the humor and the sadness of it. In response he pulled her even closer, fitting his body against hers as he felt the beating of her heart.

"No, my sweet angel... I could never let you go... as an employee or as someone who loves you."

"That's good... Dr. Crane." She said in a dreamlike state as he kissed her cheek.

"But Daphne, I must insist on one thing. That you call me Niles."

He smiled and waited for what was sure to be a witty response but none came.

Curious, he leaned over and glanced at her smiling when he realized that she was sound asleep. And then he turned out his bedroom light and held her through the night... dreaming of the night when his deepest desires would become a reality once more.

**THE END**

**A/N: This is a story that I have thoroughly enjoyed writing and as sad as I am to have this story come to an end, I cannot thank my readers enough for your encouragement and for the wonderful reviews. Again thanks to Anika (BaronessBlixen) for writing "The Greatest Mistake" which was the inspiration for this story. And I am so honored that "The Heat of Desire" was my first story to obtain over 100 reviews, despite only being 25 chapters long. That truly means a lot to me. **


End file.
